Warrior of Change
by YinYangWriter
Summary: It's the year 2020 and Demona has taken over most of the world.  Liz Maza doesn't want to live in a world where Demona rules.  With Alexander's help, she's out to change that.
1. Child of Sorrow

**Author's Note: It's been a bit since I saw some of the Gargoyles episodes. I apologize ahead of time in case there are any discrepancies. Like some fan fiction writers, I did not include the Goliath Chronicles. I do not own **_**Gargoyles**_**—it's the property of Disney. Thank you.**

Child of Sorrow

The sun was setting on the ruins of a once wonderful city. The sky was red, orange, and pink and would soon turn to purple and then deep blue and then black. The moon had already risen and the evening star was shining brightly.

Standing on a rooftop was a young woman. She was staring at the western sky. Her tank top was black and barely covered her midriff and her blue jeans were worn away at the knees, darkened from dirt, and her leather boots were covered in mud and other vile things that no one wished to think about. Her raven hair was pulled back out of her face in a ponytail. Cinnamon skin was beginning to pebble in the cool air.

The door to the roof opened. "I thought I would find you up here," said a young man. His hair and beard were red and he was very muscular. "You know the others are going to have a fit if you're not there when they wake up. Especially Brooklyn."

"Okay, I'm coming, Alex," said the young woman.

Alex turned and started for the staircase. "Now, Liz!" he called.

The young woman sighed and followed Alex. They went downstairs and left the building. They found the nearest service door to the sewer and entered. Alex and Liz traveled the many tunnels to the Labyrinth.

Alex knocked twice, waited, and knocked again three times. A man opened the door and allowed them passage. The door revealed the one of the many settlements that existed under the streets of New York City.

This is how the humans lived nowadays. Ever since Demona took over Manhattan, people were forced underground. That was fifteen years ago, back in 2005. Liz was too little to remember what it was like to live aboveground, but Alex remembered well. He was about eight years old when it happened.

"I see you found Miss Maza," the deadpan voice of Owen Burnett came. His face was expressionless as always, his blond hair swept back from his face. His clothes were very old (jeans and a sports shirt), but were clean in Liz's opinion.

"Hey, Owen," said Liz.

"She would have stayed out all night if I hadn't gone and got her," joked Alex, nudging her in the side.

Liz glared at him, but didn't retaliate. She never retaliated against Alex in Owen's presence. It was one of the first things she learned when she was a child.

"Your dinner is ready, sir," Owen said.

"Thank you, Owen," said Alex.

Owen bowed and went along his way.

Liz sucker punched Alex in the arm. Alex chuckled and rubbed his arm. Liz had an amazing right cross, courtesy of Lexington.

"You better get down there," said Alex. "You'll be the first thing they want to see." He glanced at his watch. "You have two minutes."

Liz jogged to the other side of the settlement and dashed down a tunnel. She came to a door and opened it without knocking. Inside were several stone statues. Just as she closed the door, they cracked and the gargoyles awoke. Their roars were ear-splitting, and Liz was forced to cover her ears, but it was a joy to hear.

They stretched and yawned. Liz waited until one of them noticed her. That gargoyle just happened to be Brooklyn.

"Did you stay out of trouble today?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, sir," said Liz.

"Och, leave the lass alone," grumbled Hudson.

Lexington and Broadway said their good evenings and went to see what food they could find. Angela hugged Liz and kissed her forehead before following Broadway. Brooklyn gave her a stern look and left without another word. Now it was only Hudson, Liz, and Bronx.

"Come here, lass," said Hudson, holding out his hand.

Liz took it and led him into the tunnel, Bronx walking on the other side of Hudson. In the years that had passed, Hudson had lost most of his sight in his good eye. He could see colors and every now and then, fate allowed him to see someone. It was a blessing to him even if the person appeared blurry.

Liz opened another door and led Hudson to his favorite chair, a recliner that had been salvaged from a condemned building.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

Hudson shook his head. "Nay. I had a book last night. Where is it?"

Liz took a book from the small table and handed it to Hudson. He used his fingers to read the Braille. Hudson had taught Liz how to read Braille after learning it from Jeffrey Robbins. Robbins had left many of his books to Hudson before he was forced to flee the country. No one knew what happened to him or even if he was still alive.

"Alex is taking me on patrol tonight," said Liz.

"Oh?" asked Hudson. "And what do Brooklyn think of that?"

"I don't think he knows," said Liz. "You know how Brooklyn gets. He's so overprotective. It's annoying. He knows that I can take care of myself."

Hudson chuckled. "He knows very well what you are capable of. But he made a promise to Goliath to protect us."

"I remember," said Liz in a small voice.

In the past fifteen or so years, a lot had happened and mostly for the worst. Elisa Maza had died in the line of duty and it completely devastated Goliath. Goliath held on for about two years before going to be with Elisa, living with the fear that he had gotten her killed. Beth had been attacked by Quarrymen and left for dead, but survived, Liz being the product of the violent rape that had occurred. Beth later died during the transition of power from human to gargoyle, along with the Xanatoses. Brooklyn became the new leader of the Manhattan clan and became very cold towards others, especially Liz. Talon and Maggie went missing one night and were presumed dead. Matt Bluestone was taken by Demona's goon squad of gargoyles and hadn't been heard from since. Peter Maza passed away ten years ago and Diane was not in good health. The Clones were still around, but did not interact with the gargoyles or Liz. Fang got his life together and helped out around the Labyrinth, being one of Liz's primary care givers when she was little. Claw and Lexington were the ones to go to when someone got hurt or something needed to be repaired. Broadway and Angela were usually searching for food for the Labyrinth's inhabitants.

"Ye mind yerself out there, lass," said Hudson.

"I will," said Liz. She reached down and patted Bronx on the head. "See you later, Bronx."

Liz found Alex waiting for her. He handed her a jacket. Liz put it on and followed him through the tunnel that led topside.


	2. Fire, Water, and Sword

Fire, Water, and Sword

Liz followed Alex along the dark streets of Manhattan. She would be safe as long as she stayed with him. Alex had learned much about his Fey powers and could easily defend both of them and they could slip away without a trace. And if things got too wild, Owen would know and Puck would come rescue them.

Alex kept looking up at the sky. You never knew where Demona's gargoyles were. They could be on the rooftops or somewhere in the dark sky. Once Demona had taken over, she found the help of a few small gargoyle clans and put them into power. They searched for humans breaking curfew and any of the resistance and would take them to the castle. Liz did not wish to think of what Demona did there.

The resistence was created by humans who did not want to be controlled by Demona. There were groups of them all over the United States. Alex took control of the resistance after Peter died with the help of Brooklyn. The resistance was quickly dubbed Goliath's Clan, after the late leader. It was called that partially to spite Demona, who had no hand in Elisa and Goliath's deaths.

Liz remembered when she became a full member of Goliath's Clan. The humans had done it behind Brooklyn's back and he was madder than a hornet whose nest had been kicked when he found out. Liz had been running messages and packages to several groups all over New York since she had been ten. On her thirteenth birthday, Liz became a full member, her first mission being a trip to New Jersey on her own that same day.

"Liz," hissed Alex.

Liz snapped out of her memories and turned her undivided attention to the task at hand. Alex pointed to an apartment complex that had been abandoned for some time, but was used for storing supplies. Liz looked and saw two gargoyles entering.

"Demona's goons," whispered Liz.

Alex nodded. "Come on. Let's see what they are up to."

Liz followed Alex into the building via a back door. Inside they heard the gargoyles talking. Alex and Liz carefully ascended the stairs to the third floor.

Liz sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah. Gasoline. They're going to torch the place."

"We can't let that happen," Liz said.

"We have to," said Alex.

"Can't you do something?" asked Liz, tugging Alex's sleeve.

"_We_ are going to save what we need to save," said Alex. He turned and started down the stairs. "Follow me."

Liz followed him to the basement. Alex entered and motioned to Liz to be the lookout. Liz kept her back to the door, looking up the stairs to see if one of the gargoyles came down. She could hear Alex behind her, moving something and muttering under his breath. She could feel his magic being cast on objects in the room.

At last she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Let's go," said Alex, exiting and pulling the door closed behind him. He muttered a few more words and green magic touched the door.

Liz followed him back up the stairs.

"Resistance!" a gargoyle shouted upon seeing them.

Alex cursed and grabbed Liz's arm, pulling her down the hall. Liz easily kept up with Alex. They ran for the nearest exit, a staircase. They would have to escape from a second floor window.

The gargoyle had a weapon and shot Alex and then Liz. They both fell to the floor, stunned and unmoving. The gargoyle stood over them, about to finish them off.

"Come on," said his partner. "The fire will take care of them."

The gargoyle reluctantly turned and left the two humans.

Liz woke, coughing, something burning her throat and lungs. She couldn't see due to the thick black smoke that enveloped them. She could barely make out Alex's body beside her.

"Alex," she coughed, shaking him. Alex didn't move. "Wake up, Alex. We have to move."

Liz pulled herself to her knees and grabbed Alex's arm. Out of luck, Liz pulled him to the nearest window that happened to be boarded up. Liz got to her feet and with careful aim, kicked the board window as hard as she could. She hit the floor as fresh air fed the flames. Liz put Alex over her shoulders the best she could and jumped out of the window without looking.

More good luck came in the form of soft ground instead of concrete or asphalt. There must have been a small garden beside the apartment complex at some point. Liz, who had landed on her stomach, coughed up the dirt that got in her mouth. Alex had landed on top of her and she pushed him off so she could sit up.

Alex groaned and opened his eyes.

"Liz?"

"About time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," said Liz.

Alex looked at the burning building behind them. He turned to Liz. "Did you . . . ?"

"Yeah," replied Liz. "Let's go before one of Demona's informants see us."

Alex and Liz went for the nearest tunnel that led to their settlement.

Back at the settlement, Owen greeted them, blue eyes concerned.

"We're fine, Owen," said Alex before the pale man could say anything. "I just want to lie down."

Liz slunk by Owen and headed for her room. In the tunnel, she found Claw, or rather Claw found her.

_What happened? _Claw signed.

"It's okay, Claw," said Liz. "I'm fine."

Claw took her small hands in his large ones. He looked her over for burns. He motioned for her to cough, bending down and putting an ear to her chest. Liz complied and Claw stood up.

_You are lucky_, he signed slowly. _Fey magic protected you again. Thank Alex when you see him._

"And Puck," added Liz.

Claw nodded and left.

Liz was about to enter her room when she heard someone calling to her.

"How was patrol?" Hudson was standing in the doorway to the sitting room.

"It could have been worse," said Liz, flashing a smile though she wasn't sure if Hudson could see it.

Hudson nodded and went back inside.

Liz entered her little room. There was only enough room for a narrow bed and a place to keep what few clothes she had.

Liz looked at herself in the mirror. "I need a bath," she said, nodding at her reflection.

She picked up a towel and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was mostly just for cleaning. There was an old subway station nearby if you needed to use the toilet. Liz walked down to the bathroom and entered the women's side. She heard someone else inside. Liz put her towel on the shelf and saw a pile of discarded clothes. On the other side of the screen in the large pool of hot water was a cinnamon colored gargoyle with long white hair.

"Hey, Delilah," Liz called softly.

The gargoyle whipped around. She quickly made move to get out.

"It's okay," said Liz. "I need to shower off before I get in."

Liz took off her sooty clothes and let her hair down. She went back farther to where the showers were and hosed off. When she returned to the tub, Delilah was gone. Liz wouldn't have minded sharing the tub with her gargoyle aunt; they were family after all.

As she sat in the tub of hot water, Liz inspected the singed locks of hair. She sighed. She would have to give up her long hair. Liz loved having her hair long because she thought it made her look like Elisa. Elisa was her idol, someone she wanted to mirror herself after.

"I heard about ye're adventure this evening."

Liz reflexively dipped lower into the water to keep from being seen though she already knew Hudson could not see her.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Liz.

"Alexander told me what happened," said Hudson, coming to the side of the tub. "Ye were very brave."

"He would have done the same for me," Liz said with a shrug.

Hudson's nose twitched as he sniffed the air, smelling Liz's singed hair. "Come out of the tub, lass," he said.

Though he could not see, Hudson looked away until Liz had her towel securely wrapped around her torso. Hudson found a stool off to the side of the pool and told Liz to sit down. He ran his talons through her dark hair. After a minute, Hudson drew his sword.

He chuckled when he heard Liz's gasp. "I won't hurt ye," he told her.

"Not intentionally, I'm sure," said Liz, eyeing the sharp blade nervously.

"Keep yer chin up and stay still and I won't hurt ye at all," said Hudson.

Liz sat up straight, lifted her head, and held perfectly still. Hudson used his sword to cut away the damaged hair. After a half hour, he made sure the ends were even. He brushed Liz's shoulders clean.

"Go see," he told her.

Liz went to a mirror. For someone who could not see well, Hudson did a beautiful job. Now that her hair was drying and it was not weighed down from long locks, it was becoming wavy. Hudson had cut it just passed her shoulders and it made her chocolate eyes look twice their size.

"Well?"

Liz turned to Hudson. "I like it a lot," she said.

"Come here," Hudson said, holding his hands out to her.

Liz took his hands and let him pull her closer. He cupped her face in his hands. After a moment of squinting, Hudson smiled.

"Ye look so much like her," said Hudson.

Liz nodded. "Like my mom."

"Nay. Like Elisa."

Liz's mouth opened in surprised. "Like Elisa?" she repeated.

Hudson nodded. "Elisa and Beth looked a lot alike. It was all a matter of hair style and makeup. If no one was close to them, they could switch places."

Liz smiled. "Thank you, Hudson."

"Go get yer supper," said Hudson. "Broadway and Angela found some good food. Ye've earned a good meal."

Liz went back to her room and changed her clothes, putting her soiled ones in the laundry basket. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, tucking it in her waistband. She then went to the kitchen.

Broadway was standing over one of the stoves and Angela was chopping vegetables. Angela turned around and looked up at Liz. She screamed and jumped back, almost bumping into Broadway.

"What?" Broadway yelled, turning around, holding a large spoon like a weapon. He stared at Liz. Liz quickly realized that she could have knocked them over with just a flick of her fingers. "My God, you look like Elisa."

"What's going on in here?" barked Brooklyn. He froze in his tracks when Liz turned to face him. "Lizzie?"

Liz nodded.

Shock turned to anger. "I heard what happened? Are you crazy? What were you thinking going on patrol with Alex?"

"Brooklyn," Angela said gently.

"Shut up!"

Angela cringed, but stayed silent.

Brooklyn turned back to Liz. "What was going through your head?"

Liz lowered her head. "I wanted you to see that I can take care of myself."

"You almost got yourselves killed!" yelled Brooklyn.

Liz jerked her head up, fury that could rival Brooklyn's masking her face. "If it wasn't for me, Alex _would _have died!" she shouted. "I'm not going to sit back while everyone else fights. I want a part in this. This is my home, too!"

"You're seventeen!" snapped Brooklyn.

"So? Alex was thirteen when he took over!" Liz shot back. "Is this because I'm a girl? Do you have something against me because I'm female?"

Brooklyn's eyes were glowing white. Liz figured she had crossed a line, but held her ground, staring down Brooklyn.

Brooklyn turned and stormed out of the room.

"Liz." Angela handed Liz a small bowl of stew that Broadway just finished preparing. "Eat up."

Liz nodded and sat down in the corner.

Lexington came in to get his supper and saw Liz sitting in the corner. He stared at her for a long moment before approaching her.

"Liz? Diane wants to see you," he told her.

"Okay," said Liz.

Liz quickly finished her supper and put the bowl by the sink. She hurried off to her grandmother's chambers.


	3. Birthday, Death Day

**This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I'm a huge Goliath fan and it was painful for me to write like this. I actually began crying! Review and tell me what you think. All comments welcome.**

* * *

Birthday, Death Day

Diane had several rooms instead of one. Each was decorated with photographs of her family and souvenirs from Africa. Behind a beautiful red and black blanket was Diane's bedroom. Liz pushed it aside and entered and saw Diane sitting up on her bed.

Diane was thin, her hair almost stark white. Her blue eyes seemed weak and she was very pale.

"Come here, child," she told Liz.

Liz sat on the side of the bed.

"I heard about what happened this evening."

Liz groaned. "Does anyone not know about this?" She put her head in her hands.

"Liz, we were worried," said Diane, putting a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "You are the last of my children. I do not want to lose you."

"Some days I wonder if it was a good idea to become one of Goliath's Clan," Liz said.

Diane shook her head. "You were born one of Goliath's Clan."

Diane sighed heavily and leaned back on her pillow. "I must tell you something. I want you to hear this story from me and not from one of the others."

"What story?" asked Liz.

"The story of your birthday."

"Oh." Liz hung her head. No one had ever told Liz, but through looking at photos and journal entries that Beth kept, she had learned that she had been born on the same day that Goliath died.

"I need you to listen carefully," said Diane. "It will explain a few things."

* * *

Summer 2003

Goliath stood on the tower, looking at the city scape, but saw none of it. For the past two years he had been mourning the loss of Elisa, his friend and so much more. He blamed himself for it. If he had been there that night, she may not have died.

The rest of the clan was in the infirmary, awaiting the arrival of Beth's firstborn. The males waited outside, Angela being the only gargoyle allowed inside. Maggie stood beside her. At Beth's side were her mother and her brother.

After many hours of hard labor, Beth gave birth to the child conceived by horrible events. Beth had been strong through her recovery of the violent rape and her pregnancy, deciding that she would carry the baby to term and keep it.

Diane was very proud of her youngest daughter. Though no one in the Maza family had ever said it out loud, they were glad that they had a normal, human baby in their family.

"It's a girl," announced the midwife.

Beth held the little baby in her arms. "Hello, sunshine," she cooed.

"Did you decide on a name?" asked Talon.

Beth shook her head. "No."

Beth needed to rest, so Diane took over showing off her new grandchild.

"She's so tiny," said Broadway.

After showing off to everyone in the castle, Diane had a thought. She took the baby to the tower where Goliath was standing vigil.

"Goliath?" Diane called uncertainly.

Goliath didn't respond. Then the baby began to cry. This got Goliath's attention and he turned around, his dark eyes resting on the baby in Diane's arms. He walked over to Diane and stared for a long time at the newborn.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Diane.

"Her?" asked Goliath.

Diane nodded, carefully giving him the baby, coaching him on how to hold her. As soon as Goliath got the baby cradled in his massive arms, she stopped crying.

"She's beautiful," said Goliath, continuing to stare at the baby.

Diane looked at Goliath's face. In two years, he had aged faster than she had. Grief could be crippling. Brooklyn had taken over many of Goliath's responsibilities, including assigning patrols, something that Goliath preferred to do.

"What is her name?" asked Goliath.

"We haven't named her yet," said Diane. "Beth never picked out a name. We are open to suggestions."

Goliath thought for a moment. He looked up at Diane. "What about Elisabeth?"

The baby fussed.

Diane giggled. "Elisabeth? Do you like that, little one?"

The baby fussed again.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Diane with a big smile.

Goliath was smiling as well.

"I should take her inside," said Diane. "It's a little chilly for her."

"Could you send Brooklyn up here, Diane? Please?" Goliath asked, folding his wings around his shoulders, draping them over his arms to keep little Elisabeth warm.

Diane nodded and went inside.

Goliath peered at Elisabeth. He moved to the parapets and jumped from the roof, spreading his wings and gliding around the castle. Elisabeth did not make a sound. She seemed content in the air.

"It is a vast world out there, Elisabeth," said Goliath. "Do not fear. You will have your loved ones to see you through it. You will have your clan, too."

Brooklyn came out to see Goliath come in for his landing. He landed in the courtyard and sat on a stone bench. Goliath wrapped his wings around Elisabeth to warm her.

"You wanted to see me?" Brooklyn asked.

Goliath looked up. "Come here, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn stood in front of Goliath. "She's beautiful," he said.

"One of nature's gifts," said Goliath with a faint smile. He looked up at Brooklyn, his face becoming solemn. "I want you to promise me something, Brooklyn."

"Anything, Goliath," said Brooklyn.

"I want you to swear on the stones of our ancestral home and Elisa's grave that you will not let any harm come to this child," said Goliath.

"I swear," promised Brooklyn.

Goliath nodded. "Good."

They turned back to Elisabeth.

"Diane told me that you named her," said Brooklyn.

"I hope I was not offending Beth by naming her child," said Goliath.

"No, no," said Brooklyn. "She is happy that you chose the name. Elisabeth won't know her real father. You'll make a good surrogate, Goliath."

"No." Goliath's voice was very soft and Brooklyn wasn't sure that he heard him correctly. "No, that honor will be left to you. Lead the clan well, Brooklyn. It is time you stepped up to lead permanently. Hudson will guide you."

"What about you?" asked Brooklyn, startled.

"I must go tell Elisa the good news," Goliath said.

"What?" cried Brooklyn, horrified by his statement.

"Farewell, my clan." Goliath gently kissed Elisabeth's brow. "Good-bye, Elisabeth."

Goliath raised his head slightly, but his chin rested on his chest. His arms and wings went limp, causing Elisabeth to begin to slide to the ground.

Brooklyn quickly scooped her up. Holding Elisabeth in one arm, he shook Goliath's shoulder with his free hand. "Goliath? Goliath! Wake up! Goliath!"

A wail of pure anguish shattered the peaceful and happy mood of Castle Wyvern, mourning the passing of the clan's leader.

* * *

**So what do you think? Feed back appreciated.**


	4. Apologies and Plans

Apologies and Plans

Liz said little to Diane after she finished telling the story of Liz's birth and Goliath's death. She thanked Diane for telling her and left the room. Liz chose to find Brooklyn instead of going back to her room. She thought she owed him an apology at the very least.

Brooklyn was in his private room, a room that very few ever entered. Liz knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. When she heard nothing, Liz opened the door a crack. Brooklyn was standing in front of a table lined with trinkets and photos. Liz stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn turned around. He was surprised to see Liz and even more surprised when she ran up to him and threw her arms around his middle. Hot tears stung his chest where his armor did not cover.

"Liz?" he said softly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," sobbed Liz. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Liz lifted her head. "For everything. All my screw ups, yelling at you. I didn't know, but I know now. You were just trying to protect me. You were trying to keep your promise."

Brooklyn started when he heard about the promise. He pulled Liz away, holding her at arms length. "Who told you about that?"

"Grandma," replied Liz, wiping away her tears. "She just told me."

Brooklyn sighed. "Diane always said that she would tell you. She knew I would leave a few things out."

Liz continued to cry. Brooklyn could only watch and remember. She looked so much like a child at that moment, so fragile and weak. Liz always tried to act grown up around Brooklyn to prove that she could handle herself. Through all the pain, Brooklyn could only remember a handful of times that Liz had cried in his presence since she became a full member of the resistance.

_Enjoy it and remember it well,_ Brooklyn told himself. _In a moment she'll look like an adult again._

Pain and hard times had forced Liz to grow up quickly. Sometimes Brooklyn would look at her and think she was ten years older than she really was. Did others see the same thing? Probably or they wouldn't let her go on patrol with them.

Brooklyn pulled Liz to his chest and let her hug him.

A few minutes later, Brooklyn said, "Liz? Liz, look at me."

Liz looked up at Brooklyn. She saw that he had been crying as well. His red face was streaked with tear stains.

"The others and I have come up with a plan to stop Demona," said Brooklyn. "I would like your help."

Liz's dark eyes lit up and a smile broke out on her face.

"Thank you!" she screamed, leaping up and throwing her hands around Brooklyn's neck. Brooklyn quickly shifted his weight to keep them both from tumbling to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay," said Brooklyn.

Liz let go and followed Brooklyn into the meeting hall. Alex, Owen, Broadway, Angela, and Lexington were already there. Brooklyn pulled out a chair at the head of the long table and motioned for Liz to sit down.

"Everything's ready," said Alex.

"Good," said Brooklyn with a nod. "Are we sure that it's going to work?"

"If we can get Demona's spell book, we can," said Owen.

Liz listened carefully and began to put together what they were saying. Alex and Owen were planning on preforming a major spell, one that required Demona's book of spells that she kept in the castle. In order to get the book, they would have to break into the castle. Liz could guess why she was brought in for this. They would need someone who could fight gargoyles. Liz was one of the few humans who could go head to head with a gargoyle and have a chance at surviving. But what was the spell? And how would it defeat Demona?

"Are you sure that the Phoenix Gate spell will be in her book?" asked Broadway.

Phoenix Gate?

Liz heard about that spell quite recently. Puck was teaching Alex how to preform spells that usually required a magical item without it. The Phoenix Gate was one that was stressed. Liz was surprised that they needed the spell book. Didn't Puck know it?

_A child of Oberon cannot interfere with human affairs._

Liz could have slapped herself for not remembering all the times Puck had told Alex that. Alex could get away with it because he was part human, but Puck was full blood Fey. Owen was already bending the rules by telling Alex where he could find the spell.

_And if they are planning on using that spell, it would send them back in time, hopefully stop Demona from coming to power. But what would happen to this time?_

_It never would've existed._

_We never would've existed. I could live with that,_ thought Liz. _If it meant stopping Demona from coming to power and causing all of this hell, then I would change history myself._

"Tomorrow night we will invade Castle Wyvern," said Brooklyn.

After the meeting, Alex took Liz aside.

"I have something for you," he said.

"What?" asked Liz. "Can't it wait?"

Alex clapped her arm and walked to his room. Liz followed.

"I think it will come in handy when we are carrying out this plan," said Alex, taking a small jewelry box from a small table.

Liz raised an eyebrow, a gesture that made her look more like Elisa. Alex couldn't help but see the resemblance to her aunt as well.

"It's not a ring," said Alex. "Well, don't look relieved," he added sarcastically when Liz pouted.

Liz took the small jewelry box and opened it. There was a pair of tiny diamond earrings.

"These aren't just diamonds, are they?" asked Liz.

"How do you know they're diamonds?" asked Alex.

Liz smiled. "I can feel the magic on them. Precious stones hold magic more easily."

Alex chuckled. "I'm not surprised," he said. "Puck said that people constantly exposed to magic learn to sense it and in some cases gain magical powers. From the day you were born, Fey magic has filled your lungs and flowed through your blood."

"From the day I was — Did Puck bewitch me?" cried Liz.

"No!" Alex quickly said. "I did."

"Alex! You were six!"

"And a prodigy," Alex added. "Puck had been teaching me about charming items at the time. I blessed the baby blanket my mother gave to Beth. After that, I charmed other items that you were given, usually the gifts my parents gave you."

"What kind of charms?" asked Liz.

"Mostly for good health," answered Alex. He laughed. "Explains why you are so strong. Smart, too. I even threw a good luck charm in when you turned eight, after you fell out of that tree."

"I'm glad you did," said Liz, remembering that she went outside in the middle of the night soon after and had almost been caught by one of Demona's gargoyles. It was only by sheer luck that there was a blackout the second before the gargoyle found her hiding in a clothing store. Liz had been able to slip away quickly and return to the settlement without anyone knowing.

Liz turned her attention to the earrings in her hand. "So what spell did you enchant these with?"

"A protection spell," said Alex.

Liz took out her studs and put on the enchanted earrings. "How do they look?"

"They look lovely," said Alex. "Keep them in."

Liz saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Liz went to check on Hudson. He was in the sitting room with his book. Bronx whined and barked when she came in.

"Hey," Liz softly called.

"Ye sound like ye are in good spirits," said Hudson.

Liz walked around to face Hudson. "Yeah, I'm going on the mission with Brooklyn and the others tomorrow."

Hudson smiled. "So the lad has finally conceded that ye can take care of yerself. Or was it something else?"

"Eh," Liz muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sit with me, lass," said Hudson, holding out his arms.

Liz giggled. "It's been a while since I've sat with you. I've grown since the last time."

"Och, ye're not that big," said Hudson.

Liz carefully sat on Hudson's lap and let him wrap her up in his wings. He leaned the recliner back so they could put their feet up. Liz rested her head on his chest. When she was little, Hudson would tell her bedtime stories like this. Once she fell asleep, he would take her to her room.

"Hudson, what was Goliath like?"

"Ye want to hear about Goliath? Hm, I thought ye would ask soon. He was a fine warrior and a great leader. I chose well when I stepped down. So ye know, he wasn't too keen about taking over."

"He didn't want to lead?" asked Liz.

"He thought it wasn't his time," said Hudson. "It was, to tell the truth. I was getting old and slow. The clan needed a younger leader."

"He wasn't like Brooklyn is, was he?"

Hudson shook his head. "Nay, he was not. Brooklyn turned cold over the years, but Goliath was kind to everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. If ye crossed the line, he would show mercy. Killing was the last thing he wanted to do."

"What about Elisa? He loved her. Did she love him?"

"Aye, she loved him," answered Hudson. "I think she loved him since the day they met. It just took the lad time to see it."

Liz started to drift off to sleep.

"You are a lot like Elisa," said Hudson. "You put your own life at risk."

"Grandma said Grandpa, Uncle Derek, and my mom were the same way. Maza stubbornness, she called it."

Hudson laughed. "Call it what ye want, but the lass had spunk. Honestly I hate spunk, but it saved Elisa and the rest of us many times."

Liz giggled and yawned.

"Off to bed with ye," said Hudson, giving Liz a shove.

"No," whined Liz. "I don't want to." She gripped his tunic.

"Fine," said Hudson. "I don't feel like fighting with ye."

"Thank you, Grandpa Hudson," she said with a smile.

"Now don't be starting that," grumbled Hudson.

Liz giggled. She knew he hated being called grandpa.


	5. Executing the Plan

Executing the Plan

Liz woke up the next evening to Bronx licking her face. She grumbled and shooed him away, turning over and pulling the sheet over her head. Then she remembered what today was. Liz leaped out of bed and pulled on her jeans and a black tank top. She tied her shoes and grabbed a dark sweatshirt from a pile of clothes.

Broadway had her breakfast waiting for her as she dashed into the kitchen.

"We thought you forgot," snickered Lexington as he watched Liz stuff a roll into her mouth.

Liz laughed nervously. "I almost did."

They ate their breakfast and went over the plan one more time. The gargoyles would take the humans to the castle and then they would break away to fight the guards. Liz was to go with Owen and Alex and get Demona's spell book. They would preform the Phoenix Gate spell and Alex would go back in time.

Outside, Brooklyn took Liz in his arms. "Stay safe," he told her.

"I will," she said.

Brooklyn jumped and they all glided to the castle.

They met trouble before they were two blocks from the castle and were forced to land. Alex thought quickly and they decided to go in through the back door. Liz followed him and Owen inside.

They used the elevator, climbing on top before anyone noticed that they were inside. From there they climbed hand over hand up the cables. Alex used his magic to open the elevator doors that led to the castle itself. Owen led them to the great hall where they thought Demona may keep her spell book.

"Oh, my," said Alex as they entered. "This is nothing like I remember it."

The room had been converted into Demona's throne room. On the sideboard was a thick leather book.

"Is that it?" asked Liz, pointing at it.

"Yes," answered Owen. "Mr. Xanatos, you will need to draw the runes first. No doubt Demona has her spell book wired."

Alex pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing on the stone floor.

Liz went to the door and kept watch. So far the gargoyles were keeping Demona's security gargoyles occupied. Liz's keen ears picked up on footsteps quickly coming down the hall.

"Miserable wretches!"

Liz gasped, recognizing the voice from televison stations and the radio reports. It was Demona herself coming down the hall.

"Guys, hurry up," hissed Liz. "Demona's coming."

Alex began to draw faster, Owen pulling out a piece of chalk of his own and helping.

_She's too close,_ thought Liz. _They won't be able to finish in time._

Liz rubbed her fingers, carefully popping her knuckles. She would have to fight Demona. Carefully she stood behind the double doors and waited. The footsteps came closer and Liz began to count how long it would take until she reached the door. Four seconds, then three. Liz prayed that Owen and Alex would be able to finish in time.

Two seconds. One second.

The doors burst opened, revealing Demona in the doorway.

"You! I should have known you were behind this, Puck!" Demona screeched, her eyes turning blood red.

One of the doors slammed into Demona knocking her back. By the time she recovered Liz had thrown herself on top of her and the two of them began to wrestle. Demona threw Liz into a corner of the room.

"Who are you to — You?" Demona stared at Liz who had gotten to her feet and was now staring at the enraged gargoyle with a defiant look. "No, it can't be," Demona said in fear, taking a step back. "You're dead!"

Liz charged a shocked Demona and landed a solid punch to her face. Liz knew that she couldn't kill Demona, and that she would heal quickly because she was immortal. She just had to buy time.

Demona finally grabbed Liz by the hair and tossed her into Alex. Owen turned into Puck and joined the fight.

"You don't think I didn't come prepared, do you?" Demona said, grabbing a weapon from her belt. She shot Puck with it twice. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Iron bullets."

Alex got to his feet and went for the spell book. He took it from its place on the sideboard and began flipping through the pages, searching for the spell.

"No, you don't," said Demona, aiming her gun at Alex. She fired and Alex took one in the shoulder.

Liz kicked the gun out of Demona's hand and tackled her once more.

"Hurry up!" Liz shouted, wresting with Demona again.

Alex grabbed the book and flipped to the correct page. Summoning his magic was a slightly difficult task with the iron bullet in his shoulder, but he could do it.

"Alex!" Liz cried.

Demona kicked Liz in the stomach and threw her away. Liz skidded across the floor. She looked up and saw that Demona's gun was in reach. She grabbed it and fired two slugs into her chest. Demona went down. Liz ran to Alex's side.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found it," Alex rasped.

Demona started to get up. "You, most vile of a craven race," she snarled. "You will pay for this."

"Deslagrate muri tempi et intervalia!" Alex chanted.

The runes glowed brightly and flames sprang up.

Demona got up and started at them. Alex grabbed Liz and threw her into the fire. Liz screamed, feeling herself falling.


	6. Past Alive

The Past Alive

Liz tumbled head over heels on hard ground. She hopped up and looked around. She was in an alley, for starters. It was night and the city was alive. There were people on the streets going about their business without a care in the world and none of Demona's public service announcements on the television screens.

No one was paying any mind to her. Liz guessed that no one saw the flames of the Phoenix Gate. But when was she? Alex had used the spell and therefore set the parameters of when and where. Considering this was Alex's plan and Liz was now his replacement, she better be able to stop Demona.

Liz left the alley and scrounged for some spare change in her pocket to pay for a newspaper. She bought a newspaper from the kiosk and found a quiet place to read it, secluded from everyone.

The headline read "Gargoyles are real!" in big bold letters. Below the headline was a blurry picture of what could have been a gargoyle gliding across the sky. But that's not what Liz was interested in. She looked at the date. September 20, 1998.

Liz thought for a long moment, going over calculations. 1998. That meant that Alex was learning to talk and Liz wasn't born yet. And that meant Goliath and Elisa were still alive. If she could keep Elisa alive, she would keep Goliath alive and Demona would not be able to take over. Liz would bet money on that Demona only managed to take over because of Goliath's death.

_But what was Alex going to do?_ Liz sighed heavily at the thought. _He never told me what he was planning to do. No one said anything. Damn._

Liz continued to look at the headlines. Below the story of the gargoyle was one about a missing police officer.

"After three days, Second Class Detective Elisa Maza remains missing after a sting operation."

Liz stopped reading there. She remembered a story that Diane had told her one time. She had been very, very ill when she told Liz, and Liz could only take what she was saying with a grain of salt because of the medicine she was on. Diane told her that Elisa had been kidnapped in September of '98. After a week, she was found in Central Park, bloodied and beaten. Elisa had never been the same since.

_That's what led to her being killed on the job,_ thought Liz. _Trauma. Something happened in 2001 that caused her to be killed. It happened in '98, now. This is what Alex was going back for!_

Something caught Liz's attention. It was coming from above her. There was something happening in the building she was standing next to. It was a condemned building, but it appeared that someone was living here. Liz climbed in through a broken window and started searching for the source of the sound.

"Please, I'll pay! I'll pay! Don't hurt me!"

Liz frowned. There were at least two people in the building. It sounded like it was coming from the roof.

"Oh, you'll pay," said another voice. "In pain!"

"Please, no!"

Liz dashed up the stairs to the roof, her foot falling through a step, creating a loud bang. Liz looked up the stairs to see if anyone was coming.

"What was that?" asked another voice.

"Probably a cat," said a fourth.

Liz weighed the odds. Three men, one victim. If they didn't have guns, Liz could take them.

She ran the rest of the way up the steps and burst out onto the roof in time to see one of the three thugs getting ready to bash the victim's head in with a bat. Liz grabbed the bat and pulled. The thug yelped as his shoulder made a sickening pop. She planted her foot at the base of his spine and kicked hard. The first thug went down hard.

"Run!" Liz yelled to the victim, a business man in a very expensive suit.

The man did not need to be told twice. He ran down the stairs.

The two remaining thugs turned to Liz. They were angry that someone had interrupted their business. They came at Liz. Liz easily defended herself, but soon felt something strike her in the back of the head. It must have been the guy she kicked in the back. Liz went down and received several vicious kicks to the ribs.

"Is that it?" she said, hiding her pain.

Liz got up and clobbered on in the jaw and kicked another in the junk. The third got a chain around her neck. Liz leaned back and threw all of her weight forward, sending him over her shoulders and knocking the wind out of his lungs.

There was a roar and Liz heard the thugs gasp, but she was too concerned about protecting herself. Two of them disappeared, leaving her to deal with one. Liz failed to notice that they were dangerously close to the edge of the building. They grappled for a moment and the thug struck Liz hard in the face, causing her to stagger back and fall over the edge.

Again she was falling, but this time there was no magic portal to save her. Someone grabbed her wrist and jerked her up into a pair of strong arms. Too dizzy to open her eyes, Liz just relaxed, succumbing to unconsciousness.

_A gargoyle has saved me,_ she thought dreamily. _A friend. But which one? _Liz turned her head so it was tucked against the gargoyle's shoulder. She caught a whiff of his scent. _It's no one I know, but why does this feel so familiar?_ _So. . . . familiar . . ._

* * *

"Is it possible that Demona did this to Elisa?"

"Hmm. A spell to turn her into a child so she would be too weak to fight. It is possible. We do not know what magic Demona possesses."

Liz stayed completely still. She knew the first voice — Brooklyn — but who was the second? The voice was male, deep and soothing, resonating inside of Liz.

"I guess Demona wasn't expecting her to fight back," said Brooklyn.

"Yes, it doesn't appear that Elisa is defenseless even in young age."

_Who is that?_ Liz thought, annoyed that she couldn't place the voice. Wanting to know who was speaking, Liz carefully opened her eyes just enough to make out a red shape through her dark lashes, but she could not see who else was in the room.

Someone touched her hand. Liz closed her eyes and relaxed as much as her body would allow. Her hand was lifted from where she lay and wrapped in warmth of a very large hand.

Just exactly where was she? There was no way she was in a hospital; gargoyles wouldn't be able to talk so openly if there was a chance that the walls had ears. And this place was familiar. The air was cool and she could hear the wind outside gently rattling the windows and the way their voices echoed in the room, like it was stone. Most importantly and most recognizable was the scent of magic. It was faint, but Liz knew the smell of Third Race magic anywhere.

_Well, I might as well "wake up", _Liz thought with a mental giggle.

She twitched her fingers to alert who was holding her hand. She heard a gasp and his fingers gripped her hand harder. Liz opened her eyes and saw that she was looking at a large lavender gargoyle with a dark mane of hair.

"Elisa," he rumbled.

Liz shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Elisa," she said, sitting up.

The gargoyle stared in horror. He had made a mistake by bringing a stranger back to his home.

_Home! This is Wyvern,_ thought Liz. _I haven't been here in years, but I remember it well. But if this is Wyvern, and this is 1998, then that means he's—_

"Goliath," Liz said in a small voice. "You're Goliath, right?"

"Yes," he replied uncertainly.

Liz pushed herself off the bed she was laying in and threw her arms around Goliath's neck. Surprised, Goliath grabbed her to keep her from falling on the floor.

"I remember you," whispered Liz. "I remember."

Goliath felt hot tears touch his shoulder. She remembered him? Goliath didn't remember this girl. He had rescued many people, but he was certain one who was Elisa's lookalike would be burned into his memory.

Goliath pulled the girl away from his shoulder and set her on the edge of the bed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Liz. Sorry about that. I knew you wouldn't remember me. Technically, I'm not born yet."

Goliath was confused. "Wait," he said, realization dawning. "The Phoenix Gate."

"Yep," replied Liz.

"Why are you here?" asked Goliath.

"Demona has taken over my time," explained Liz. "The resistance was trying to stop her and Alex and Owen realized that the only way we could beat her was to keep her from coming to power. Alex was going to use the Phoenix Gate to come back in time to stop the events that caused her to come to power. Unfortunately Demona caught us and Alex sent me."

"What about us?" Brooklyn had come back into the room while Liz was speaking. "Don't we stop her?"

"You tried, but we were forced underground," Liz told him.

"When is this to happen?" asked Goliath. "We will stop her."

"That's the problem," said Liz. "It's not to happen for another few years, but the events leading up to it take place now. We have to find Elisa and we only have three days to do it."

"Three days?" asked Goliath. "What's supposed to happen in three days?"

"Actually four days, but I don't know what happened on day seven," said Liz. "Elisa never told anyone what actually happened, but if we don't find out . . . I really don't want to go back to my time to be slaughtered by Demona."

"Slow down," said Goliath. "Liz, what is supposed to happen?"

"All I know is that if we don't find Elisa in three days, something really bad is going to happen to her."

"Do you have any idea how many places Elisa could be?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah," said Liz. "Don't you think I've thought of that? I've tried to figure out where Elisa was for a long time. No one ever told me. I doubt Elisa told anyone." Liz balled her hands into fist, angry that she never figured out where Elisa had gone.

"Come," said Goliath, putting his hand on Liz's shoulder. "We need to tell the others."

Liz followed Goliath and Brooklyn to where the others were.

"Elisa, you're awake!" cried Angela, jumping up from her seat and running up to Liz. Goliath put his hand up and Angela stopped where she was. "What's wrong?"

"This is not Elisa," said Goliath.

"My name is Liz." Liz explained everything to the others.

"Demona takes over the city?" asked Lexington. "What about Macbeth?"

"That was the first thing she took care of," said Liz. "He's locked up somewhere in the castle."

"What about us?" asked Broadway.

"'Tis best not ta know," said Hudson, putting a hand up.

Liz nodded. They didn't need to know that Elisa was supposed to die in three years after she was originally found. They didn't need to know Goliath's fate, her birth, or what happened to the rest of her family.

"Can you at least tell us if you are Elisa's daughter?" asked Broadway.

"Broadway, don't pry," said Angela.

"She looks like Elisa," said Broadway. "I thought I should ask. I know that more than one of us is wondering."

Lexington shrugged and nodded, agreeing with Broadway.

"Are ye, lass?" asked Hudson.

Liz shook her head. "No." She heard a subtle sigh of relief from Goliath.

"Do you know anything about what happened to Elisa the day she was found?" asked Brooklyn. "If we know some of the details about when and where she was found, we can retrace her steps."

Liz nodded. "I know she was found in Central Park September 24, 1998, which is four days from now. She was a real mess from what I'm told."

"And we only have three days to figure this out," sighed Lexington.

"Two," corrected Goliath, looking out the window. "The sun is rising."

"I'll see you to stone," said Liz.

Liz followed them out to the battlements. She walked beside Goliath which allowed her to see the rest of the clan members from behind. Liz couldn't help but notice how Brooklyn carried himself. He looked happy and playful, oddly enough. The Brooklyn Liz knew never played around.

Liz watched the clan turn to stone and went back into the castle. A red-haired woman was standing just inside the door. She had a tattoo over her right eye.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Fox said, seeing the stunned look on Liz's face.

"In a way, I have," muttered Liz.

"It's Liz, right? Come join us for breakfast," Fox said.

"O-okay," stuttered Liz.

Liz couldn't remember ever eating real food. The stuff that was found in the settlements was usually close to being spoiled or you needed to add water to it. She all but cried when she had her first taste of real eggs and cheese.

"Detective Bluestone is here to see our guest," said a voice Liz knew since the day she was born.

Liz's head jerked up to see the pale face of Owen Burnett. Owen turned to Liz. His blue eyes grew wide as he looked at her.

"Startling, isn't it, Owen?" asked Xanatos with a smirk. "How much she looks like Detective Maza."

Liz continued to stare back at Owen. Her face was not what he was looking at. He was looking at her ears, more precisely her earrings. He could see the magic that they held.

Liz tore her gaze from Owen and shoveled some eggs into her mouth.

"Yes, startling," Owen agreed.

Matt was shown into the dining room. His jaw dropped when he saw Liz. Liz didn't pay any attention to him; she was too focused on her food.

"Let's not disturb her while she is eating," said Xanatos. "It appears she hasn't eaten in days."

"No," said Liz, swallowing the food that was in her mouth. "Can't remember ever having food this good."

"I see someone likes my cooking," said Fox with a wry glance at her husband.

"You spend most of your life eating dehydrated food," said Liz. "I can't think of anything worse than that. At least not anything that you're supposed to eat. God, this is good!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Fox, watching Liz gulp down her orange juice.

"Easy on it," said Xanatos when Liz choked on it. He gave her a firm swat on her back. "Don't make yourself sick."

Liz looked up at Matt and smiled. She took her breakfast dishes back to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed.

"I'm glad you're here," Liz said to Matt. "I thought I would have to track you down myself."

"I must say that I'm surprised," said Matt. "When Lexington told me that Goliath found Elisa, I thought the worst had happened. I wasn't expecting her double."

Liz giggled.

Matt couldn't help but notice that her laugh was similar to Elisa's but it sounded more like Beth's.

"So what can you tell me, you time traveler?" Matt asked.

Liz's smile faded. She told him what she told the gargoyles last night. "I'm worried that we may be too late," Liz said. "I didn't want to tell Goliath and the others, but what could have caused her demise later in life could have already happened."

Matt sighed. "I don't blame you for not telling Goliath. He would have a fit if he knew."

"I was told he had a temper when it came to Elisa," said Liz.

"You have no idea," Matt said with a snort. He turned serious and looked at Liz straight in the eye. "Do you think if we went to where the sting was you would be able to find something that we couldn't?"

Liz thought for a moment. With any luck she could with the help of Alex's magic. She reached up and tugged at one of her earrings. Immediately she felt the Fey magic flow out of it and into her fingertips. The feeling filled her with confidence.

"Yeah, I think I could," said Liz.

"Let's go," said Matt.


	7. Seeing the Unseen

Seeing the Unseen

Liz was more than a little amazed by what she saw. She stared out the window of Matt's car and looked at the city. She asked a few questions, but then was quiet after Matt laughed and asked her if they had that sort of thing in the future. She didn't want to think about the future at the moment. She needed to focus on the present.

"Here we are," said Matt, pulling up to a seedy establishment.

Liz got out of the car and looked at the sign hanging above the door that read "Fantasy Ride".

"Oh, my God," said Liz in disgust. "Please, tell me Elisa wasn't doing what I think she was doing here."

"She wasn't a dancer if that's what you're getting at," said Matt. "She was a waitress."

Liz shuddered. That was almost as bad, but perfect for getting information. She would have to remember that one.

The place was a mess and since crime scene tape was posted all around, no one had come back. Matt opened the place up and allowed Liz to enter.

Almost instantly Liz could see what had happened. The police had come in through the front and the back so no one could escape. People resisted and there was quite a bit of chaos. It must have been in that chaos when Elisa was abducted.

Liz walked around the room. Matt stood by the door and watched her. Liz went behind the bar and place her hands on the counter. The bartender would have had a good view of the entire place. She moved around and suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Matt asked, seeing the surprised look on her face.

Liz took two steps back and walked forward again. She looked at the floor and bounced up and down on her toes.

"The floor sags here," said Liz, getting on her knees and running a hand over the section of floor in front of her.

"Poor construction?" Matt supplied.

Liz's head popped up to look at him. "That is not that Matt Bluestone that I heard so much about. The Matt Bluestone I've been told about is one for conspiracy and mystery. And I don't think it gets any more mysterious than this."

Matt heard the wood of the floor squeak loudly.

"Aha!" Liz said. "Matt, get back here and help me."

Matt hurried around the bar to find Liz on her hands and knees. In one hand was a ring to a trapdoor. Matt bent down beside her and put two of his fingers through the ring.

"On three," he said. "One, two, three!"

Liz and Matt pulled the trapdoor open.

"What do you think?" Matt said as they stared down a dark hole. "Ladies first?"

Liz laughed. "I think the guy with the gun should go first, but . . . " Liz swung her legs over and disappeared into the darkness.

"Liz? Liz!" Matt called.

Nothing. He didn't hear a sound. They didn't know how deep the hole was. Liz could have fallen for a hundred feet for all he knew and was dead.

"Hey!"

Matt yelped as Liz's head popped up from the darkness. She was holding on to a ladder painted black.

"It's not deep," said Liz. "Eight feet at most."

"What's down there?" asked Matt.

"Tunnels," replied Liz, disappearing down the hole again. "Come see."

Matt crawled down the ladder and took out his flashlight. Liz was right. The place was full of tunnels.

"Okay," Matt said, slowly turning and looking at each tunnel. "Where do we start?"

"Elisa was found in Central Park," said Liz. "So my guess would be that way." Liz pointed to a tunnel that Matt assumed went north.

They started walking. Liz seemed to know where she was going. In fact, some of the tunnels looked very familiar to her.

"So, you live underground in the future?" Matt asked her with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes," replied Liz. "What? Are you claustrophobic?"

"Not really," Matt replied. "I just keep thinking that this tunnel is going to collapse on us at any minute."

"Calm down," said Liz. "This tunnel existed in my time."

"I guess I got used to it," Matt said.

Liz bit her lip. The Matt Bluestone in her time never lived underground. He refused to and he would only visit the gargoyles. This was probably why Liz had no memory of him. Matt was taken less than a year after the change in power.

"I do get used to it, don't I?" Matt asked Liz.

"Yeah," Liz lied. "You get used to it."

They weren't sure how long they were walking for. The tunnels twisted and turned and Matt was sure that they were lost.

"Maybe we should pop our heads up the next manhole," he suggested.

Liz said nothing. She began to walk faster. Matt didn't say anything, just picked up the pace a little. Liz began to jog, then run.

"Liz! Liz, wait!" Matt called, running after her.

Liz could hear him, Matt was sure of that, but she kept running.

Liz wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew this particular tunnel. She knew exactly where it went, but she wasn't sure what this place would be.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel and Liz slid to a stop. It was a settlement, one for the homeless. But this place, it was all too familiar.

"The Labyrinth," Liz breathed.

Several of its inhabitants turned to Liz. They didn't say anything or come near her. Liz wasn't concerned about them. She was looking up at the levels above her, searching for someone. Was he here? Could he be here?

Liz saw him. He was concealed in the shadows, but her dark acquainted eyes knew that form. What little light did reach him made his eyes glow. He was watching her closely, she could tell and she didn't mind at all.

"Liz," Matt panted, finally catching up to her. "Don't go running off like that."

Liz looked over her shoulder and smiled. "What? I thought you cops could keep up with a perp. You're slipping, Matt."

"Do you think Elisa was brought down this way?" Matt asked, looking around.

"No, but I needed to come here," said Liz, walking to the nearest stairway.

Liz went up one level and walked around the level until she found who she was looking for. He kept himself pressed against the wall in the shadows. He didn't want to frighten her, thinking she was a runaway who had come down here.

"Hi, Talon," Liz said when she was close enough to be heard by him.

Talon came out of hiding. "You know me?"

Liz nodded.

"Liz!" Matt called. "We're not supposed to be sightseeing!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Liz yelled.

Talon squinted at her. "Who are you?"

Liz smirked and hopped over the railing of the level. She landed gracefully on her feet and looked up at Talon's surprised face. She waved and as she did, she saw another of her family. Maggie was a level above Talon, watching Liz. Liz waved.

"Matt, what's going on?" Talon shouted.

"It's a long story," said Matt.

"You have plenty of time to tell it," said Liz. "I'm going back in the tunnels. I'll come get you if I find something."

"You're not going down there alone," said Matt.

"Matt, I can take care of myself," said Liz. "You tell Talon what's going on."

"I'll try," Matt said.

Liz went back into the tunnels, navigating them like a pro. Dark eyes could see what others could not. There were footprints and drag marks in the dirt. Several men's shoes and a woman's stilettos. The woman's ended suddenly and Liz saw a broken heel.

_They picked her up and carried her,_ Liz thought. _But how would have they gotten her passed the Labyrinth without the Mutates hearing her?_

There were broken drag marks, meaning she was dragged down the tunnel, so Elisa was conscious and kicking like mad. But why didn't she scream? Maybe she did and someone had gagged her.

Liz continued on her way. The footprints disappeared at a fork in the tunnel.

"Great," muttered Liz.

There was a rumble and Liz fought to stay on her feet. A roaring sound was heard, like a freight train and dirt fell from the walls and ceiling of the tunnel Liz was in. She searched for the source of the sound that came closer, but then it faded away.

_Subway._

Liz had her answer. There must have been a train passing when Elisa was brought this way or someone would have heard her screaming.

"What else am I missing?" Liz asked herself.

_A getaway car, maybe?_

_Yeah, but how and where?_

There were access doors all over the place for the city workers to get in and out. Whoever took Elisa may have taken one of those doors. A getaway ride would be waiting nearby for them to use.

_These guys were in the tunnels for a long time,_ Liz thought. _No one would think to look for them underground, especially since no one found the trapdoor behind the bar. Carrying a woman who weighed a buck twenty-five at least (sorry if I'm insulting you, Aunt Elisa. It's all muscle, anyway), they would be tired by now. Heck, even Matt was tired when we went on our little jog. You had to come out somewhere._

Liz brushed some hair out of her face and brushed her earring. A tingle shot through her fingers and up her arm. It gave Liz an idea: think like one of them.

"So if I'm carrying something that weighs about 75 percent of my body weight and I'm the only one who's carrying it, I would have it cradled in my arms or over my shoulder. And since I seriously doubt that she was gently handled . . . "

Liz looked down. She needed something, a hair, a fiber, a broken fingernail. Then she saw it. It was bright red with a little crystal. A faux fingernail.

"Good work, Elisa," Liz said, picking up the fingernail.

There was a cold sensation that numbed Liz's fingers. Liz could hear faint yelling and muffled screaming. She searched for the people, but saw no one. She was alone.

Liz's earrings burned in her earlobes and the tunnel was faintly lit by a green light. Liz could see the outline of two people, one of them carrying something over their shoulder.

"Shut her up!"

"She won't stop squirming!"

They turned down the tunnel to Liz's left and vanished. The earrings ceased to glow and her fingers got feeling back in them.

Liz swallowed hard. "Alex, what the hell did you do to these earrings?" she muttered. "'Cause that sure wasn't a protection spell just now."

Liz went down the left tunnel and found an access door wide open. These guys weren't even bothering to cover their tracks. Liz found a ladder and climbed up, easily moving the manhole cover aside.

Liz found herself in an alleyway. She recognized the neighborhood as Upper East Side. Not far from the manhole were fresh tire tracks. Someone had burned rubber out of there in a hurry.

"Nice neighborhood," Liz said. "Why are you here?"

Liz found a deli and asked for a glass of water and to use the phone. She called the Eyrie Building to see if Matt had checked in. Owen informed her that Matt hadn't called and said that he would tell Matt where she was.

"No need for that," said Liz. "Just tell him not to worry and I'll be there soon."

Liz finished her glass of water and walked outside. It was the afternoon now and kids would soon be let out of school. She was up at the Upper East Side of town and needed to get to Midtown. Liz took a deep breath and began to jog.


	8. A Moment of Peace, A Night of Dread

A Moment of Peace, a Night of Dread

Matt was waiting for Liz in the lobby of the Eyrie Building. He was rumpled and a bit dirty, but that was nothing compared to what Liz thought she looked like. He glared at her when she came in the front door.

"Don't ever leave me down there like that again," Matt snapped as they walked to the elevator.

"What's wrong? Matty-watty scared of dark?" mocked Liz.

"No. I hate being underground!" Matt barked.

Liz snickered.

"By the way, how did you get back?" he asked. "I didn't see a cab."

"I ran," replied Liz.

"Oh, it couldn't have been very far then," said Matt.

"Just 78th Street," Liz said casually.

Matt stared at her, wide-eyed. "78th! You gotta be kidding."

Liz got off the elevator to find Fox waiting for them.

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Plenty," replied Liz. "There was a trapdoor that they used to get away. They used the tunnels and came up at East 78th. They got in a car after that. I'm not sure where they went."

"We could use someone like her on the force," said Matt, patting Liz's shoulder. "Too bad you're not old enough."

"I have issue with authority," Liz said. "It would never work out."

Fox turned to Liz. "Sweetheart, you need to sleep."

"I'm fine," said Liz with a smile.

"You'll be no good to the gargoyles when they wake up tonight," said Fox. "I'll get you a change of clothes and have Owen set a room up for you."

"Fox, you don't have to," said Liz. "I can just sleep on the television room."

"I insist," Fox said.

"Fine," said Liz.

A few minutes later, Liz was set up in her room and was taking a shower. She heard the door open and close a second later. Liz peeked around the shower door to see that Fox had left her a change of clothes and her dirty ones were gone. She finished showering and slipped into the camisole and boxer shorts.

As she was getting dressed, Liz could smell Fey magic nearby. The scent hung in the air like strong perfume. She smiled. Owen was around and Puck was stirring. He was probably giving Alex a lesson. Thinking nothing else of it, Liz left the bathroom and flopped onto the bed.

Finally, a moment of peace.

And a moment it was.

There was a knock on the door. Liz knew who it was: Owen.

She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Owen stood outside with a clean set of clothes in his hands.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Liz," Owen said. "Mrs. Xanatos said you would need a change of clothes."

"Thanks, Owen," said Liz, taking them from him. "So, what's on your mind, Puck?"

"Excuse me?" asked Owen.

"What, you didn't think I knew? Please, I can sense the Fey magic," Liz said.

Owen entered and closed the door behind him. "I should have known there was something different about you. I noticed something amiss when you were at the breakfast table. Your earrings, they're enchanted with Fey magic. Alexander's magic to be precise."

Liz nodded. "He gave them to me the night I left," said Liz. "You did a good job training him." She tugged at one of them. "I don't know what he did to them, but it wasn't what he said. He told me he put a protection spell on them, but in the tunnels, I could see and hear things that weren't there."

"How long did it last?" asked Owen.

"Thirty seconds, maybe less," replied Liz. "I found a broken fingernail that belonged to Elisa. When I touched it, I could see what happened."

"A time window," said Owen. He touched one of her earrings. "There is a protection spell placed on these earrings, but that is all I can sense."

"Huh, weird," said Liz.

"You are aware of the consequences if you find Detective Maza before the end of the week, aren't you?" Owen asked.

Liz let her head fall. "Yeah," she replied in a small voice. "I've been trying to avoid thinking of that. There is a chance that I will never be born."

"And that you will never have existed," added Owen.

Liz nodded. She had avoided trying to think of that since she got there. The last thing she wanted to do was think about herself and risk the mission. She had to think of Elisa and only Elisa. If she thought of herself, she would run away and allow whatever terrible thing was to happen to Elisa happen.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you distress," Owen apologized.

Liz looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay. I already told myself that if I change the future for the better, then I'll be happy, even if it's a future that doesn't involve me."

"I'll leave you to sleep," said Owen.

"Thanks again."

Owen left and Liz went back to bed. She cuddled a pillow and started to cry. It scared her that she was going to disappear, that no one would remember her. People in the Labyrinth once told her that when someone is close to dying, they want one thing in the world more than anything else. Liz knew what she wanted above everything else.

_I want to see my family again._


	9. Ransom

Ransom

"Are you sure?" Brooklyn asked Liz as she sat at the table and ate.

It was an hour after sunset and Liz had woken up two hours ago, took another shower, changed into the red T-shirt and jeans Fox lent her, and went outside to see the gargoyles wake up. Broadway had cooked breakfast for them and they were surprised to see how much food Liz could consume.

"Upper East Side," Liz repeated. "I'm sure of it. I can't tell you anything else than that."

"78th Street isn't far from Central Park," said Lexington. "You don't think . . . "

"No way," Liz interjected. "She's okay. I hope."

"So where do you think they could have taken her?" asked Broadway. "Upper East Side doesn't sound like someplace to keep a hostage."

Liz put her fork down. "No, but Harlem is."

"Harlem?" asked Brooklyn. "Great. Just great."

_Harlem. Who is up in Harlem? This isn't right,_ Liz thought. _I'm missing something. Something big. What was the cause of Elisa's trauma? That's the key: the cause. It can't be Demona. She had no part in Elisa's death. And Xanatos is straighter than an arrow now. Dracon? Maybe, but this isn't his style. Macbeth? Hell, no! What am I thinking? You know the stories, Liz. Macbeth wouldn't do anything like that._

_You're not thinking, Liz. You're looking at past enemies. Think of something else. Who holds a cop hostage and there's no ransom? And why take her and keep her alive? Why not shoot her? They probably don't know she's a cop._

_But it's all over the news._

_They're not watching the news or reading the papers._

_Ransom._

_Where would they be that they don't know?_

_Ransom._

_There is no ransom! _Liz thought angrily.

_Not one that you know of._

"Liz, what are you thinking?" Broadway asked.

Liz looked up to see everyone staring at her. "I'm thinking that we need to pay a visit to her parents."

A half hour later Goliath and Liz were landing in the backyard of Peter and Diane Maza. Peter saw them land and ran out the backdoor.

"Elisa!" he cried, but stopped short when he saw it was Liz.

"What?" came a cry from inside. Diane ran outside with a tissue in her hands. She had been crying. Hope faded from her eyes when she saw that it wasn't her daughter with Goliath.

Liz tried not to cry when she saw her grandparents. It was a great feat, but she managed to stay focused.

"This is Liz," Goliath said. "She's a time traveler. She is trying to find Elisa."

"A time traveler?" Peter repeated.

Liz looked him straight in the eye. "I need to know, Mr. Maza. Was there a ransom call?"

Peter paled and Diane gasped.

"Yes," Peter said after a moment. "About six hours ago."

Diane began sobbing again. "Come inside," she managed to say.

"The call came six hours ago," Peter told them, handing his wife a cup of tea. "They said that they had Elisa and they wanted $100,000 in exchange for her safe return."

"They said if we did not pay by tomorrow morning, we would get our daughter back in pieces," sobbed Diane.

_Back in pieces,_ Liz thought. _That would do it. I'm willing to bet that these guys cut off a finger or two of Elisa's. Tough to fire your gun when you don't have a trigger finger._

"And you did not go to the police?" asked Goliath, containing the glow in his eyes, but only just.

"They said no police," said Peter.

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?" Liz asked.

"Elisa has a lot of collars," said Peter. "Could be any one of them."

_But I'm looking for one,_ Liz thought.

"Goliath, you have to find her," Diane sniffed.

Goliath got down on one knee and took Diane's hands in his. "I will, Diane. I will. I promise."

Liz walked into the kitchen. She knew she was missing something, but what? She balled her hands into fists and smacked the counter hard.

"Easy, Liz," she told herself. "Easy. Just think."

They took the tunnels for a reason. They wanted to avoid detection. In someways, the tunnels were quicker than driving. There was no traffic you had to worry about and if you knew where each tunnel led, you could be in the next neighborhood in forty-five minutes to an hour.

"Alibi," murmured Liz. "They needed an alibi!"

"What?" called Peter.

Liz hurried back into the living room. "I figured out why they used the tunnels. Sometimes it's faster to get from one side of Manhattan to the other, especially if you know where you are going. They used them so they would have an alibi. They would have been held up in traffic and the cops would rule them out because of the time frame."

"An alibi is only good if someone saw them," said Peter.

"There's a deli across the street from the alley," said Liz. "I stopped there went I got out of the tunnels. Maybe they did, too."

"We'll take my car," said Peter, grabbing his jacket.

Liz hopped into the front seat of Peter's car and they drove to the deli.

"How sure are you about this?" asked Peter.

"As sure as I'm going to get," replied Liz. "This is the best lead I had since I found the trapdoor. What could it hurt?"

Peter drove to the deli on 78th. The man behind the counter recognized Liz immediately.

"Hey, did you see anyone out of the ordinary three days ago?" Peter asked.

The man thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I did. There was a car parked in the alley across the street. I didn't think anything of it at first. Cars park there all the time. Then this guy in a suit walks in. Orders two ham and cheese on wheat, chips, and two sodas. That's not what made me remember him. This guy is covered in dirt. I almost told him to get out. Then the car peels out and pulls up in front. The driver starts laying on the horn, yelling at the guy to get his fat ass in the car. Anyway, I get the order together and he pays me and they're out of here like bats out of hell. This happened about eleven. I'm open for the third shift crowd."

"What kind of car?"

"A blue . . . maybe a black sedan," he replied.

"Did you see which way they went?" asked Peter.

"West," the man replied. "But I heard them turn south at the intersection."

"How do you know they went south?" asked Peter.

"I heard the cops tearing after them," the man said. "There's a squad car that sits there and waits for speeders."

"Other than the dirt, is there anything else you can remember?" asked Liz.

"Yeah," he replied. "The driver had a nasty scratch on his face. I couldn't help but think that he needs to keep his cat happy."

"Thanks," said Peter.

"Hey, do you have five dollars?" Liz asked Peter.

Peter handed her a five and Liz got herself a drink and bag of salt and vinegar chips. "I was always told that these were the best," she said, handing Peter his change.

They got in the car and began following the suspects tracks, going west on 78th and turning south.

"They went south," said Liz.

"But they got pulled over," said Peter. "They wouldn't risk that with a cop in the trunk of their car."

"Not unless they wanted a speeding ticket," Liz said with a knowing smile. "Is there anyway we can find out about that speeding ticket?"

Back at the Mazas', Peter made a phone call to Captain Chavez and told her what they found.

"Good work, Liz," said Peter, getting off the phone. "Julian Martin. He lives on the Lower East Side. Chavez is sending a team down there."

"I think we should go, too," Liz said, turning to Goliath.


	10. Elisa and the Greatest Secret

Elisa and the Greatest Secret

Liz could feel Goliath glancing down at her while they glided. She kept her eyes focused on the sky and tried to ignore him. It was impossible to do so. Every time Goliath looked away a small sigh escaped his lips. Finally, Liz had enough.

"If you are going to say something, say it," Liz said with an edge in her voice.

"Liz, I do not believe it is possible to save Elisa," said Goliath.

"Don't say that!" Liz yelled, her head whipping around to face Goliath. "Never say that!"

"Liz, I have tried to use the Phoenix Gate to change the past," Goliath said. "Perhaps you've heard the story, but I tried to save a gargoyle from a similar fate."

"What happened?" asked Liz.

"I was forced to take him to another time," said Goliath.

"But he lived?"

"Yes, he lived."

Liz looked away, watching the sky. "My grandma told me that the future isn't set in stone. Only the past is."

The police were already pulled up at Julian Martin's place when they landed on a nearby rooftop. SWAT was inside and hauling out a wiry man who looked like he had been dragged out of a gutter. Another man, this one taller and broader than the first was shouting and kicking as the police dragged him to an awaiting cruiser.

"I don't know Scrawny," said Liz. "But the big guy, he's one of them, I'm sure."

Goliath and Liz waited. There was no sign of anyone else. They could see the police shaking their heads in disappointment.

"At least they got one of them," said Liz. She stood up and looked around. "Goliath, what's that?"

Goliath turned to see Liz pointing to the East River.

"A boat?" Goliath said, squinting.

"A bit late, don't you think?" Liz asked.

"Yes, it is strange," said Goliath. "Let's investigate."

Goliath glided over the boat. Neither of them could see who was on it, but it was clear that whoever was on it was up to no good.

"What do you think?" Liz asked.

"We will keep our distance for now," said Goliath. "We will see where they are going."

The boat met up with a cargo ship. Goliath landed on the ship and he and Liz watched a man pull something on deck. It was a bag and there was something inside it moving around.

Someone shouted to the man, speaking in Russian. The man opened the bag and Elisa tumbled out. She was beaten and bleeding, but she was alive. Her hands and feet were tied and there was a gag in her mouth.

"The cops raided Martin's place not an hour ago," said the man. "We were lucky that we got her out in time."

"Good," said the Russian, his accent thick. "We will proceed as planed."

"What about Martin and Russo?" asked the man.

"What about them?" the Russian asked. "Let's get our money and leave her."

"I doubt her parents are going to pay."

"Do not underestimate the concern of a parent for their child, Stone," said the Russian. "Once we start sending her back in pieces, they'll pay."

Goliath growled low in this throat. Liz glanced at him to see his eyes glowing a fierce white. She couldn't help but smile. These guys were in for it.

"What's the plan?" asked Liz.

Goliath let out a roar and leapt from their hiding place, aiming for the Russian and the man named Stone.

"Good plan!" chirped Liz, hurrying to Elisa's side.

The men never stood a chance against Goliath. He hurled them across the deck without a second thought. Several other men came out to see the enraged gargoyle and went for their weapons.

Meanwhile, Liz went for Elisa, pulling out a knife and cutting her restraints. She helped Elisa to her feet and allowed her a moment to stare at her.

One of them ran up to them and tried to stop them. The man collided with both Elisa and Liz and the three of them went tumbling over the railing.

Liz felt her earrings burning her skin and they lit up with an eerie green light. The light grew more intense and she began shaking like she was having a seizure. Liz could feel Fey magic surging through veins. Her body became stronger and she could feel something tugging at her back. Just as she thought her body couldn't take anymore, Liz let out a howl and the light disappeared.

Elisa was falling. Liz tumbled in the air and grabbed her outstretched arm. There was a snap of wings and they glided over the water.

"How?" Elisa asked, too stunned to finish the question.

Liz knew what had happened. She had gone under a transformation spell. One of Alex's spells had turned her into a gargoyle. Her skin was cinnamon, her wings were red and black. She looked much like Elisa did when Puck had used the mirror to transform her, the only difference being that Liz's ears were pierced and her hair was much shorter.

Elisa was pulled into Liz's grasp and they hurried to shore.

"Goliath!" Liz shouted to the lead gargoyle.

She shrieked when something struck her in the back, burning her skin. Now she had to land. It hurt too much to stay in the air. Liz began searching for a safe place to land.

"There!" Elisa cried, pointing to a castle built at the edge of a cliff.

Liz nodded weakly, bit her lip, and headed for the castle.

They crash landed on the wall and tumbled across the stone. Liz looked up and saw Elisa getting to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Elisa asked.

Just as quickly as Liz had transformed into a gargoyle, she reverted back into a human. She only wished that the pain went away like her wings.

"I think so," said Liz. She put her head down. "Just let me lay here."

Elisa smiled weakly at Liz.

"I was not expecting company."

Elisa's head whipped around to see Macbeth standing ten feet in front of her.

"Save it, Macbeth," Elisa spat. "I've had a long couple of days. I don't want to fight with you. We'll be out of your hair in a minute."

"Elisa!"

"Goliath!"

Goliath landed next to Elisa and pulled her into his arms. "I thought I lost you."

"I was starting to think that forgot about me," said Elisa, nestling herself against his massive chest.

"Never," whispered Goliath, carefully inspecting her injuries. "I will never forget you."

Liz propped herself on her elbows and watched Elisa and Goliath. It was heartwarming to see them together again. She smiled.

Macbeth stepped up to Liz. "Allow me." He held out his hand for Liz.

"Glad that turned out okay," said Liz, letting Macbeth pull her to her feet. She rubbed her back, feeling a searing pain shoot into her shoulder.

"I want to go home," said Elisa.

Goliath turned to Liz.

"Go," said Liz. "I can walk back. It's only to Midtown, right?"

Liz and Macbeth watched Goliath glide away with Elisa in his arms. Liz bit her lip and lowered her head.

_This isn't over,_ she thought. _Not by a long shot._

_ So what are you missing?_

_ I don't know. Elisa's safe; we found her in time. Or did we?_

Liz bit down on her lip even harder. The trauma could already be in place. Now it didn't make any difference. She changed the past, but the future was the same. She had failed and there was nothing she could do about it.

"This can't be it," whispered Liz. "This can't be everything."

But what else was there?

Liz winced and rubbed at the sore spot on her back.

"Let me see," said Macbeth, brushing her hand aside. "You better come inside. This needs to be attended to."

Liz followed Macbeth inside. He showed her to the infirmary and began to clean the wound.

_So this is Macbeth. No wonder Demona hates him. He's nice._

"This is a laser burn," he told Liz. He gently applied some cream to her wound. "It'll be a few days until you have full range of motion without pa—"

Liz turned around to see Macbeth frozen, his mouth still open to finish his sentence.

"So this is the girl who has caused such a stir."

Liz whipped around to see who was talking.

"What do you think, sisters?"

_Sisters? Oh, no. Not them._

The Weird Sisters appeared in front of Liz.

"For someone who is not one of us, her magic is impressive," said Phoebe.

Liz laughed. "My magic? It's Alexander's magic. I have none."

The Weird Sisters laughed.

"No magic?" laughed Luna. "Did you hear her, sisters? She thinks she has no magic."

"I can't have magic," said Liz. "My mother was human."

"But what about your father?" asked Seline.

"A bastard Quarryman!" spat Liz. "No self-respecting Third Raceman would lower themselves to their level."

"True," said Phoebe. "But there are others who would help your family in a time of need."

"Puck's restricted," Liz immediately said.

"Yes, he is," Phoebe said with a nod.

"Your family has ties to another of our kinsmen," said Seline.

"It was he who gave you the endowment of magic," said Luna.

"No one was told about it," said Phoebe. "Not even your mother."

"Who?" asked Liz.

"Me."

Liz turned. Standing in the doorway of the infirmary was a young man with the same color of skin as herself. He wore jeans and a black leather jacket. He looked exactly like Liz's grandfather when he got out of highschool.

"Coyote," breathed Liz.

"I gave you some of my magic," said Coyote. "You weren't born yet so it was easy. No one suspected that you were born with magic. And if anyone did, they would just contribute it to you being born in the castle with Puck and Alexander around. Not even Puck guessed!"

"Is that why I haven't disappeared?" asked Liz. "I changed the future. I should not even exist."

"Technically, yes," said Coyote. "But thanks to Alexander, you won't."

Liz reached up and tugged at an earring. "As long as I keep these in."

"Exactly," said Coyote. "And once you tap into that reservoir of magic inside of you, you won't need the earrings anymore."

"You cannot disappear," said Luna.

"If you do, Demona will still take over," said Seline.

"You've changed the future that you were born into, now you never existed, and you would not have been able to come to this time and stop the events leading up to the reign of Demona," Phoebe finished.

"Confusing?" Coyote asked, seeing Liz's frown. "I know, but once you think about it hard enough, it becomes clear."

"But I can't stay here, either," said Liz.

"You must make a choice," said Coyote. "You can stay, if you like, or you can come to Avalon."

"But I'm not—"

"Not by blood you aren't," said Coyote. "You're a . . . special circumstance. Anyway, we have a couple of humans living in Avalon already. I doubt Oberon would mind. It's your choice."

"We will give you time to make your decision," said Phoebe.

"We will give you until sunrise," said Luna.

"This is your only offer," Seline finished.

The Weird Sister disappeared.

"I will see you at sunrise," said Coyote.

"Wait," Liz said. "Can you take me back to the castle first? There's something that I need to tell them."

Coyote nodded and Liz found herself on the roof of Castle Wyvern. Elisa and Goliath were coming in for a landing.

"Coyote?" Goliath called. "What are you doing here?"

"There is something I need to say to you, Goliath," said Liz.

"What is it?" asked Goliath, setting Elisa down.

Liz motioned Goliath to lean down so she could whisper it in his ear. Goliath's eyes went wide and Liz stepped away with a nod.

"Okay," Liz said Coyote. "Let's go."

"See you around, Elisa," said Coyote. "Tell Peter I said hello."

Coyote disappeared with Liz.

Elisa turned to Goliath. "What is it, Big Guy?" she asked. "What did she say to you?"

"She said, 'My name is Elisabeth Goliath Maza of the gargoyle clan of Manhattan, New York.'"

"Maza?" asked Elisa. "You mean, you and me . . . ?"

Goliath shook his head. "She told me that you weren't her mother."

"Then, that means . . . " Elisa shook her head. "I'm guessing the Phoenix Gate has something to do with all of this."

"Yes," said Goliath.

"I'm confused already," said Elisa.

"Don't worry," said Goliath. "Something tells me that Liz has done the impossible."

"What's that?" asked Elisa.

"She changed the future," answered Goliath.

"Elisa!"

The clan ran outside and crowded Elisa, hugging her, checking her injuries. She hugged

them back, ignoring her pain.

On Avalon, just as the sun was rising, Liz sat on the parapets to watch the sunrise. The gargoyles of Avalon took their positions. Katherine and Tom came up behind her, Tom resting his hand on her shoulder.

"And here I thought it would be the end of me," said Liz. She smiled. "It's just the beginning."

* * *

**It's confusing, I know! Even I got confused while I was writing this. I am purposely leaving the ending the way it is. I may write a sequel, but all depends on what you, the fans, think. Please review.**


End file.
